


“what can i say? im pretty terrified,”

by orphan_account



Series: it’s the end of the world but im still doing my darndest to live, [3]
Category: SMPLive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse Actually Happens, Gen, Mentions of Blood, SMPLive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he’s gotten this far.he wants to survive.





	“what can i say? im pretty terrified,”

he sucked in as much breath he could, his legs underneath him ached. he isn’t cut out for this much running but with the situation he’s in, his life depended on it severely. he turns the corner, pushing the wall behind him in hopes of gaining more speed. 

his eyes widen at the sight of a fence. the only way out is up. the barking was getting louder, he pushes himself upwards, he can feel his pounding heart in his throat. 

a dog-like creature throws its body against the metal fence as carson jumps off. adrenaline is coursing through his body, his mind is riddled with relief and fear.

he wanders out the alleyway, his eyes rapidly checking his surroundings. there is no such thing as safety when the world is in shambles. he stumbles upon an abandoned convenience store and rushes in; quickly scouting the area for any danger. he lets out a sigh, still tense from running for his life.

he took out his water and poured some on his forearm to at least sanitize his wound. he considered ripping his shirt for a moment before checking the store for some sort of off-the-counter medical supplies or first-aid kit. lo and behold a crappy looking kit with a faded red plus sign. 

he thanks whatever god that exists up there and works on his wound.

he takes in the silence for a moment. and for a moment he feels safe.


End file.
